


Primary Colors

by scarlettbridges



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettbridges/pseuds/scarlettbridges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three brief works from my undergraduate thesis. An exploration of Derek's relationships with Paige, Kate, and Jennifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everybody wants to know what my Achilles' heel is

You’re fifteen when you fall in love for the first time.

She hates you from the start because the sound of your basketball dribbling down the school hallway isn’t in time with her metronome and she has a cello recital on Saturday.

She hates you from the start because she doesn’t really hate you.  
And when you start to introduce yourself, she says, “I know who you are.”

But she doesn’t.  
Not really.

She doesn’t know that you spent last night running from hunters. You watched a guy from another pack get an arrow to the throat and all you can think about when you close your eyes is “It could have been me.”  
To make matters worse, the person that saved you was your creepy uncle. The one who sits at your table during school lunches, but doesn’t even go to high school anymore. The one who never fails to remind you that you need him to survive. The one who convinces you that it’d be a good idea to get a mourning Alpha to bite your first love because “The bite is a gift.”

You’re fifteen when you sit with your first love in the shade of an old tree, holding her close as her blood turns black, and she tells you she always knew what you were before she dies.

But she doesn’t.  
Not really.

Because you’re fifteen when your eyes turn from gold to blue from caring about someone so much that you used the power of love to snap their neck.

You’re sixteen when you fall in love for the second time.


	2. Love-I don't get enough of it

You’re twenty-two when you find yourself on the floor of your old house with a blonde woman towering over you.

She hates you from the start because, as the Phys. Ed. sub, she watches the way your body moves through the pool and it almost makes her feel bad about how she’s going to ruin you.  
She hates you from the start because your eyes turn blue.  
And when you start to introduce yourself, you’re so relieved when she doesn’t say, “I know who you are.”

But she does.  
She really does.  
But you don’t know that until it’s too late.

She knows why you run from hunters. For six years, you’ve watched her aim a sniper rifle at your head whenever you close your eyes, and all you can think about is the way her blonde hair tickled your face when she whispered in your ear late at night.  
To make matters worse, you never told anyone about her. You never told anyone that your twenty-two-year-old girlfriend set your house on fire and burned your family to the ground. You never told anyone that she knew they’d all be home because you shared every bit of your boring family life with her because you thought you were in love.

You’re sixteen when your second love kills your family, trapping them inside your house with a ring of black mountain ash, and she no longer needs to tell you that she knows what you are.

But she does.  
She really does.

Because when you’re twenty-two, your uncle kills your older sister and bites a high-schooler. You’re twenty-two when this fifteen-year-old kid falls in love with your ex-girlfriend’s niece and fervently believes that the power of love will save everyone.

You know how that ends.

You’re twenty-two when an electric baton pins you to the charred floor of an empty ruin and the devil tells you, “That is just a lot of guilt to keep buried.”

You know.


	3. Everybody knows I'm a motherfucking monster

You’re twenty-three when you fall in love for the third time.

She hates you from the start because your alpha-red eyes remind her that your kind of power is often obtained at a blood-red cost.  
She hates you from the start because she isn’t sure if she hates you or what you stand for.  
And before you start to introduce yourself, she asks, “Who are you?” 

But she knows.  
She really does.  
And you try not to think about why she isn’t as freaked out as you thought she’d be. 

She gives you something besides hunters to run from. You watch as she pleads for your trust, trying to turn you against the “misguided” now-seventeen-year-old and his best friend who you’ve spent the last year-and-a-half protecting.  
To make matters worse, she utters the same words that have echoed in your head for countless years. She’s so sure when she says, “You need me, Derek. I’m the only one who can save them.” It’s only because she’s the one causing danger in the first place. And it’s only afterwards that she tells you that she needs you. 

You’re twenty-three when your third love wants you to kill the werewolves who betrayed her, who wanted nothing but power and eventually left her for dead, and she tells you she knows what you’ve done. 

But she doesn’t.  
Not really.

Because you’re fifteen when your eyes turn from gold to blue from loving someone to death and your mother tells you that your eyes are different, but still beautiful. She tells you that “You may be a predator, but you don’t have to be a killer.” And you spend the years after wondering what you are now that you’ve been both.

You’re twenty-three when you sit with your younger sister in a hospital room, holding her hand and draining her pain as she coughs up black goo, and your eyes turn from red to blue from caring about someone so much that you gave up your alpha power to save their life.

You’re learning.


End file.
